


Сборник драбблов Картман/Кайл

by Pamdar



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Небольшой сборник драбблов по кайману. Попадаются другие персонажи, упоминаются другие пейринги.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 10





	1. Репутация

Кольцо из дружелюбных людей медленно сужалось, отрезая пути к отступлению.  
– То есть вы меня не в настолки играть позвали? – мрачно спросил Кайл.  
– Бро, пойми… – Стэну единственному из присутствующих хватало совести выглядеть виновато. – Я не молодею. Этот День Святого Валентина – мой последний шанс вернуть Венди.

Положа руку на сердце – Кайл упустил момент, когда эти двое опять успели расстаться.  
– А я приготовил для Николь нечто особенное, – добавил Токен веско. – И я не могу позволить обстоятельствам нам помешать.  
– Твик не спит пятый день и отказывается идти на бал. Говорит, грядет беда, – произнес Крейг. На мгновение его голос даже окрасился эмоциями. Невероятно. – Мне плевать на бал, но у него скоро сердце остановится от переизбытка кофеина.

Кенни пробормотал что-то про десятки одиноких девушек, готовых в День Святого Валентина искать утешение в объятиях любого. Конечно, именно он должен стать тем героем, который придет им на помощь.  
– В прошлый День Святого Валентина Картман был с Хайди, и никто не пострадал, – снова заговорил Стэн.  
– Кроме Хайди, – вставил Кайл, но его дружно проигнорировали.  
– А теперь он один, – продолжил Токен хмуро. – И ему будет скучно. И грустно, и одиноко. А когда Картману скучно, грустно и одиноко, то страдают все.

С этим аргументом сложно было спорить.  
– Боюсь представить, что он может устроить, – с содроганием произнес Стэн. – Эпидемию? Беспорядки? Падение метеорита? Коммунизм в Америке?

Он сделал паузу, давая время остальным визуализировать в воображении самые худшие сценарии.  
– Ты должен нам помочь, бро.  
– Допустим, вы правы, – нехотя согласился Кайл. – Картман наверняка готовит какую-нибудь гадость. Но при чем тут я? Почему именно я должен звать его на свидание?

В комнате повисла гробовая тишина.  
– Э… – пробормотал Стэн.  
– А ты сам не понимаешь? – спросил Крейг.

Кенни пробормотал что-то про неразрешенное сексуальное напряжение и идиотов, но, к счастью, Кайл не разобрал.

Токен вздохнул и деловито произнес:  
– Не важно. Я компенсирую все расходы. Конфеты, лимузин, билеты на мюзикл – что угодно.  
– Пожалуйста, Кайл, – взмолился Стэн, используя свое самое трогательное выражение лица.

Это был запрещенный прием.  
– Я вас всех ненавижу, – отозвался Кайл, уже понимая, что согласится. Потом повернулся к Токену и многообещающе добавил: – Я пришлю список.

***

К счастью, открыл дверь сам Картман, а не его мама. Кайл сомневался, что смог бы пережить умиленный взгляд и просьбы называть ее Лиэн.  
– Кайл! – радостно воскликнул сияющий Картман.

Не потрудившись поздороваться, Кайл вошел в дом и вкатил следом за собой тележку, заваленную конфетами, цветами, плюшевыми мишками и другими подарками.

Картман тут же подхватил верхнюю коробку, сорвал упаковку и закинул конфету в рот.  
– Ну вот, я же говорил, что все получится, – произнес он, не переставая жевать.  
– Не могу поверить, что я на это согласился, – Кайл сел на диван, сложив руки на груди. – Откуда ты знал, что они поведутся?  
– Репутация, друг мой, – с ангельской улыбкой ответил Картман. – Я всего лишь грустно вздохнул пару раз у плаката с приглашением на бал, а остальное они сами додумали.

Кайл чувствовал вину за то, что обманул своих друзей. С другой стороны, они сами напросились – хотели бросить его на растерзание. И Картман обещал поделить все подарки пополам. Можно неплохо навариться, продав тот набор для фондю, который передал Токен.

Конечно, Кайл потратит вырученные деньги на добрые дела. Ну, большую их часть точно. Не меньше двадцати процентов.

Картман тем временем сел рядом с ним на диван.  
– Ты видел, что там есть билет на романтический полет на воздушном шаре? – спросил он, глядя перед собой.  
– Видел, – кивнул Кайл. Перед приходом сюда он провел инвентаризацию всех подарков, просто на всякий случай.  
– Билет на двоих, мы не сможем его поделить, – отрешенно произнес Картман. – Придется лететь вдвоем.  
– Придется, – Кайл не собирался уступать свое место на воздушном шаре абы кому.

На несколько мгновений повисла тишина.  
– И нам все еще нужно будет пойти на бал вместе, – Картман, наконец, повернулся к нему. – Чтобы они ничего не заподозрили.  
– Конечно, – Кайл снова кивнул. – Чтобы не заподозрили. Может быть… Может быть, нам также следует повстречаться некоторое время. Для убедительности.  
– Да, для убедительности, – тут же согласился Картман и положил руку Кайлу на плечо. Наверное, тоже для убедительности.

Кайл не стал возражать. Он чувствовал, что у них получится быть очень убедительными.


	2. Романтики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Картман любит свадьбы.

Крейг сунул руки в карманы, безжалостно смяв дорогой голубой костюм, и обвел всех мрачным взглядом.  
– Значит так, ублюдки, – начал он со свойственным ему дружелюбием. – Мы все прекрасно понимаем, что наша свадьба – для родителей. Чтобы они могли заполнить красивыми фотками свои унылые инстаграмы.

По выстроившимся в ряд друзьям женихов прошел одобрительный гул.  
– Но. Твик очень переживает. И когда я говорю, что он переживает, я имею в виду, что он переживает сильнее обычного.

Кайлу с трудом удавалось это представить, но раз Крейг так говорит, значит, дело действительно серьезное.  
– Поэтому я подготовил несколько правил, чтобы вы не сорвали нашу свадьбу, – продолжил Крейг. – Первое. Не ржать над его костюмом.

Кайл решил, что это он сможет сделать. Хотя ему было очень интересно, где Твик умудрился найти зеленый костюм в клеточку.  
– Второе. Не вспоминать две тысячи двадцатый год.

Стоящий справа Картман поднял вверх руку и невинно спросил:  
– Тот самый две тысячи двадцатый, когда ты чуть не помер от спермотоксикоза, потому что Твик не подпускал тебя к себе ближе, чем на два метра?

Крейг в ответ невозмутимо показал средний палец и вернулся к перечислению:  
– Не вызывать инфернальные сущности, дождь и международные конфликты. Не устраивать жертвоприношения. Не блевать на торт.

Он называл все новые и новые пункты, но пока не было ничего такого, с чем Кайл не смог бы справиться. Пока Крейг вдруг не уставился прямо на него и не произнес:  
– И главное. Не вздумайте, уроды, трахаться на моей свадьбе.

"Черт", – подумал Кайл.

Картман толкнул его локтем в бок и серьезно произнес:  
– Да, Кайл, не вздумай.  
– Я к вам обоим обращаюсь, – пояснил Крейг.  
– Почему к нам? – возмутился Кайл почти искренне. – Стэн пришел с Венди, и они не отлипают друг от друга, а мы даже не вместе!  
– Когда вас это останавливало? – приподняв бровь, спросил Крейг.

У Кайла не нашлось, что возразить. Да, тогда на свадьбе Токена неудобно получилось. Николь до сих пор их на порог не пускала.  
– Я все сказал, – Крейг напоследок окинул присутствующих угрожающим взглядом и пошел прочь.  
– Он выглядит таким счастливым, – умиленно пробормотал Стэн.

***

Дело в том, что… Нет. Дело, как и всегда, было в Картмане. Казалось, что этот ужасный во всех отношениях человек, чье существование наверняка однажды приведет к гибели мира, должен возбуждаться от лицезрения боли и страдания. Кайл и сам долгое время так думал.

Но реальность оказалась куда удивительнее. Картман был романтиком. Он обожал романтические комедии и ужины при свечах. Он довел до передоза нескольких известных сценаристов, вынуждая их прописать счастливый конец для его любимых пар из сериалов. Он вечно обсыпал кровать лепестками роз и потом выковыривал их из самых темных мест.

Свадьбы же превращали его в настоящее похотливое чудовище.  
– Картман, твою мать, – прошипел Кайл сквозь зубы. – Держи руку ниже.

Картман послушно вернул руку Кайлу на колено. Тоже не самое оптимальное место, но лучше альтернативы.  
– Прости, прости. Но они такие милые!

Кайл с болью в сердце вынужден был признать, что Картман прав. Твик и Крейг читали друг другу свадебные клятвы, стоя под аркой из белых цветов. В лучах закатного солнца даже костюм Твика выглядел не так ужасно, а Крейг почти улыбался.

Свадьбы всегда оставались за гранью понимания Кайла, но эта не казалась такой уж бессмысленной. Твик и Крейг вспоминали совместные школьные годы, и их слова пробуждали что-то в душе Кайла. И не только в душе.  
– Картман. Рука.  
– Прости, – Картман убрал руки, но вместо этого наклонился поближе и невозмутимо зашептал в самое ухо: – Знаешь, я совершенно случайно захватил с собой подвязки. Белые и кружевные. Как думаешь, тебе пойдут?

Черт. Кайл как раз присмотрел по пути на пляж симпатичную одинокую кабинку для переодевания. Может быть, в этот раз их даже не поймают. А если и поймают… Крейг наверняка поймет, а Твик простит.

Кайл начинал понимать, что в глубине души тоже был романтиком.


	3. Статистика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кайл пытается слушать лекцию, Картман отвлекает его картинками.

Статистика и сама по себе не была увлекательным предметом, но лектор превращал ее в настоящую пытку. Кайл слушал его монотонный усыпляющий голос и думал, что попал в ад, где его заставляют переживать худшие и наискучнейшие часы жизни.

Обычно Кайл очень ответственно относился к обучению, но сейчас он решил, что если достанет телефон, то особого вреда не будет. Нужно же ему узнать новости. Вдруг началась война, пока он здесь сидел?

На экране телефона уже болталось уведомление о новом сообщении. Кайл ткнул в него – и чуть не выронил телефон из рук.

На присланной фотографии красовался толстый возбужденный член. Знакомый член. Кайл узнал бы эту вздувшуюся вену из тысячи.

Кайл стыдливо оглянулся, но, к счастью, рядом никто не сидел. Ближе всех была девушка на два ряда ниже, которая посапывала, подперев рукой щеку.

"Ой, прости! – тут же написал Картман. – Случайно отправил, сейчас удалю! Удалилось? Ой, кажется, я удалил только у себя…"

"Картман, – отписался Кайл. – Я на статистике."

"Помню, помню! – тут же ответил Картман. – Поэтому я не стал бы отрывать тебя от любимого предмета, показывая нечто безусловно прекрасное, но то, что ты и так каждый день видишь и имеешь честь облизывать. Я хотел прислать другое!"

Загрузилась новая фотография. Теперь на ней красовалась монструозная сине-зеленая насадка на член, покрытая мелкими шипами. Член Картмана, впрочем, все еще можно было разглядеть на фоне.

Так вот ради какой посылки Картман остался сегодня дома.

"Я в себя это не засуну", – написал Кайл на случай, если возникло недопонимание.

"Конечно, нет! Это для меня", – ответил Картман, снабдив свое сообщение неприличным количеством смайликов.

В это можно было поверить. Картман обожал пихать в свою задницу разные вещи – чем больше и необычнее, тем лучше. После очередного неловкого визита к ночному врачу Кайл заставил его пообещать, что тот будет засовывать в себя либо член Кайла, либо специально разработанные для этого игрушки.

Кто же знал, что Картман начнет следовать своему обещанию с таким энтузиазмом.

"Кстати, – Картман поставил смайл с многозначительной улыбкой. – Помнишь, ты говорил, что та черная пробка не влезет, а я говорил, что влезет? Так вот, согласно статистике я всегда оказываюсь прав."

Следом пришла гифка, на которой огромная, блестящая от смазки пробка медленно погружалась в задницу Картмана, растягивая ее до предела, заставляя бедра дрожать, и так же медленно снова появлялась на свет. И снова. И снова.

Кайлу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что изображение закольцовано. Наверное, потому, что вся кровь из его мозга устремилась в член. Он мог легко представить, как сам вставляет эту пробку в Картмана, а потом надавливает и поворачивает. Как жаль, что гифка не передавала звуки.

"Впечатляет", – только и смог написать Кайл. Конечно, это слово не могло отразить все оттенки его эмоций.

Лектор по-прежнему бубнил что-то на фоне. Интересно, обречен ли теперь Кайл всю жизнь возбуждаться при виде статистических формул?

"Не переживай, детка, я и для тебя кое-что заказал", – между тем написал Картман.

Следующая гифка оказалась приличнее. Одной рукой Картман держал зеленую пробку куда более скромных размеров, а указательным пальцем другой медленно поглаживал ее кончик.

Пробка вибрировала. Картман, чертов ублюдок, знал, что Кайл никогда не мог устоять перед вибрацией.

"Как думаешь, что будет, если я кончу в тебя несколько раз, заткну этой пробкой, а потом включу вибрацию?"

Кайл чувствовал, что его цвет лица приближается к цвету волос.

"Картман, я на статистике", – еще раз напомнил он.

"И ты ее терпеть не можешь, – отписался Картман. – Но я не хочу прерывать твое обучение, поэтому буду милостив. Последнее фото и все!"

Теперь на изображении был сам Картман в полный рост, во всем великолепии. Абсолютно голый, если не считать корону и красную мантию, и с гордо стоящим членом и самодовольной усмешкой.

Кайлу стыдно было в этом себе признаться, но он находил невероятно возбуждающим то, как Картман был уверен в себе и своем теле.

"Все, больше не отвлекаю. Но когда вернешься, я посвящу тебя в свои верные рыцари этим новым скипетром."

Тело Картмана притягивало к себе все внимание, поэтому Кайл не сразу заметил скипетр в его руке. Навершие скипетра было выполнено в виде головки члена.

Согласно статистике, Картман всегда добивался того, чего хотел. И очевидно, сейчас он хотел Кайла.

Кайл все равно не запомнил бы ни слова из лекции. Побросав вещи в рюкзак, он сорвался с места и практически побежал в сторону их кампуса.

Нельзя было допустить, чтобы Картман испробовал все игрушки первым.


End file.
